Dissidia Academy
by EvilIcePuppy99
Summary: Wakahisa no Iruto is beginning her first year at the pretigious Dissidia academy. But of course school is not easy with making friends, cruel upperclassmen, misunderstandings, and a full year course of chaos. Features various Final Fantasy characters, major to minor. Mainly friendship with some FF couples and conflicts, and watch out for fluff.
1. Introductions

**Okay so I have had this fanfic idea for awhile now, and I am finally writing this, well typing… Anyway this is going to be a school/ friendship/ minor romance/ drama (if you consider this drama). But please don't let this turn you off from the fic just read and enjoy.**

September 6th (last day of summer vacation) 7:00a.m.

It is the last day of summer and I am making my final preparations before entering my new school.

Tomorrow is my first day at the academy of Dissidia. It is a prestigious school that only accepts the best of the best, a haven for top students. Not only is it top tier, but also very luxurious with a beautiful campus.

I will be a freshman, so I want to put up a good impression.

Wish me luck. I'll do my best.

Iruto age 17.

I am walking through the town shopping district. I'm dressed casually in a pair of baggy jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a green military styled jacket. It's cloudy and looks like it's about to rain. The air is cool but the heat from the hustle and bustle of people in the crowded shopping district gives me a warm feeling.

I' m walking towards the store for uniform apparel. As I walk up the three steps leading to the glass double doors the door unexpectedly swings out and slams smack into the middle of my face. I topple down the steps and the world goes blurry. The next thing I know is that there are two figures leaning over me.

"This is your entire fault Reno."

"Wha- my fault, listen Rude, if you hadn't chewed me out about how I screwed up on this lead then maybe I would have seen the guy."

I groan as I finally come to. This catches the attention of the two men in front of me.

The one on my left is a bald man with dark skin and dark shades; he's wearing a navy blue suit. The one on my right has light skin, red hair with goggles on his head, he is also wearing a suit but his coat is unbuttoned.

I attempt to get up but the bald one offers me his hand. I presume his name is Rude because the other one is fuming. Reno the guy with red hair cools off and inspects my face. He even shifts my bangs out of the way to inspect my forehead.

"I don't see any bumps, cuts, or bruises." He says affirmatively. "Can you walk?"

I let go of Rude's hand; he has been holding on to me the entire time, with my right hand in his and his left hand on my waist. It's a little weird and I feel slightly uncomfortable. I take a few steps forward, "Yeah I'm fine." They nod to each other and begin to leave. "Sorry about that, yo. Later dude." Reno says with a wave, and he and Rude leave me standing there.

I enter the building to pick up my school uniform.

It is now two in the afternoon and I'm feeling peckish so I head on over to the local café. It's the town hotspot for students to the serious businessman.

I sit down at a table near the window with three seats. As soon as I sit down the waitress comes by. I order a chai tea with a blueberry scone.

I'm sitting here waiting for my order when a girl with medium length blonde hair in a ponytail comes up she also has two braids with feathers attached to each. Her eyes are green with swirled pupils. She is wearing an orange crop tank top revealing her bellybutton and green midi-shorts and beige and black boots that reach up below her knees. She smiles and then asks me if she can take a seat I smile back and say no problem. She then begins a conversation," So you're an academy student?" I look up from my gazing out the window. "Huh, oh, yeah, how could you tell?" She points to my bag with my uniform in it. "Yeah I'm attending Dissidia academy." I respond. She continues to smile and I relax a little and smile back. She brightens up at that fact and nearly bounces out of her chair, "Seriously, me too! Oh, this is so exciting!" She takes my hands in hers. "Let's be friends okay! It's my first year and I want to make new friends. So, please…" She tilts her head to the side and bats her eyelashes in a coy fashion. I can tell she is really nice and, oh, who could say no to a girl this cute?! "Yes." I comply with a nod and she beams back satisfied with my answer.

A few second later she waves over another girl. This girl is wearing a yellow mini-dress/overalls with cowboy boots that reach to her mid calf.

"Hey Rikku!" She greets as she reaches our table. She plops down into the last empty seat and stretches her hand towards me. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt." She greets with gusto. I shake her hand, it's very soft. I can tell she has a cheery and energetic personality. "My name is Iruto." I greet back.

Just then, Rikku stretches out her hand, "We never formally introduced ourselves." I take her hand. "I'm Rikku."

"I'm Iruto." We both shake hands.

The waitress comes over to our table and takes Rikku and Selphie's orders. She turns to me and apologizes for the long wait. I tell her it's no problem.

I then take the chance to take a good look at her. She is a voluptuous young woman with long dark brown hair that reaches below her waist that is tied off at the hips, brown eyes, and long legs.

She catches me staring at her and blushes, I blush as well.

"Sorry, it's just that, I think, you are very pretty." I give her a warm smile.

She reddens even more and leaves to see to our orders.

Selphie and Rikku who were chatting just now are looking at me with cheeky grins.

"What?" I ask their smiles are creeping me out. "Do you like her?" Selphie asks, her smile never leaving her face. "Wha- no, I don't!" My stammer encourages them further. "You're very _pretty ~._" Rikku teases and I turn red again. "I-I was just complimenting." I cross my arms and turn my attention to the window once more. "Sure~" Selphie croons and she and Rikku giggle. My eyes never leave the window until our orders come to our table. After eating and some chatting we pay the bill and get up to leave.

"So you'll be attending the academy, me too!" Selphie takes my hands and jumps for joy. "I can't wait to see you there!" She and Rikku are about to leave when Rikku brings up something. "Oh and I have a cousin who will be in her third year. I would love for you to meet her." With that she waves goodbye and exits the café with Selphie, chatting away excitedly.

_Wow, the school year hasn't even started and I have already made friends_.

I start to leave but then I remember that my father loves the café's dark roasted coffee, so I order a large one. As I wait I catch a glimpse of the busty waitress behind the counter, the one whom Selphie and Rikku teased me about. She catches my eye and I wink at her and make her blush again. I chuckle a bit. As I finish my chuckling a boy with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes comes to the counter and stands right next to me. Just then busty babe walks up and engages in some friendly conversation.

_They must be good friends_. She glances at me from the corner of her eye. She is probably checking to see if I'm tuning in to their conversation or maybe making a pass at her. My eyes however, were focused on the menu board examining the new scone flavors. I see spiced pumpkin, minted chocolate, and lemon with cranberry. The blonde sees her glimpse at me and gives me an intense glare. I can tell he is staring at me because they stop talking. My skin feels tingly so I decide to return the stare. This was a bad idea because his eyes are so piercing while his face remains expressionless. I never noticed how blue his eyes were because they almost seemed to glow. Suddenly my chest becomes tight as if it's hard to breathe, gravity must have gotten stronger because there is this unknown pressure, and my heart is pounding for some unknown reason. I'm becoming dizzy so I turn my head away. I think my cheeks have turned red. _Dammit, this guy_.

"Are you okay?"

The voice came from the beautiful waitress. I turn my head reluctantly and meet her gaze. Her eyes look a bit concerned. I smile and tell her that I'm fine.

"You wouldn't want to get sick before your first day at the Academy." This statement came from the blonde boy next to me. Boy, I do NOT want to meet _his_ gaze again or I really will become sick.

He lowers his gaze to my bag with my uniform.

"Uh, yeah." I quickly break eye contact; I cannot stare at this guy without feeling the need to hold on to something.

My coffee finally arrives and I pay for it and quickly exit without saying another word to the waitress or her blonde friend.

I'm walking home now. My house, to be honest, is not here in the city. It lies on the edge of town closer to the country side. It's pretty far but I go running often, so walking long distance is no problem. I would take the train but the train to the area of which I live is going under repairs and it won't be up and running until 7pm. It is currently 3:15pm and I am in no mood to wait.

I approach the corner of the nearest intersection. Before I get there I catch the sound of a motorcycle approaching. I turn to the side and a man with shoulder-length silver hair and catlike blue-green eyes pulls up to me. He is wearing leather pants, a plain white t-shirt, leather pants and black boots. He is giving me a predatory-like smile. It unnerves me and I begin to walk away. I round the corner but he catches up to me there. I don't think he wants to leave me alone.

_Well, I can't out run him, he's on a motorbike. Maybe I can lead him to a corner and when he gets off the bike I wail on him._

My thoughts are cut off by chuckling and I look at the strange man on the motorcycle. His eyes are twinkling with mischief. "I'm not gonna knock you up." I still don't trust him. He sighs as he runs his gloved hand through his hair. Said gloves are also black leather. He faces me again with that same predatory look. It's as if I'm the pray and he's the predator. "Listen I don't have any interest in, well, you know-." He gestures to me in a condescending way. I'm not offended but I am irritated. I don't like the haughty tone in his voice.

I back up a few paces and before I can make a made dash- which would be futile- he snatches the coffee in my right hand.

"Hey, give that back." I reach for it but, he sharply pulls it out of my range.

"You want it, get on the bike."

He's commanding me and I know it. But do I have a choice? If I walk he'll follow me _and_ he has my dad's coffee.

Sighing and hanging my head in defeat, I give up. "Fine, but _you _will take me home."

He scoffs, "Alright then."

I board the bike with ease. My "chauffer" presses a button that makes a cup holder come out in front of him, he places the coffee there.

I still don't feel good about this.

"Hold on tight."

I wrap my arms around him and he takes off in a burst of speed. This surprises me and I let out a small cry, well, it comes out as more of a squeak. The silver haired man catches my squeak over the rev of the bike and chuckles again. I scrunch up my face in anger and embarrassment.

I give him the directions to my house and we reach there in no time at all.

My house is a large neoclassical residence surrounded by a black iron fence with a large gate at the entrance with a semi-circle driveway and a pathway leading to the front door. Attached to the house is a dual garage with a gate and pathway that leads to it. We have a large front yard with neat flowerbeds in front of the house as well as a tree that stands proudly in the middle of the yard.

I get off of the bike and he hands me the coffee he had forced out of my hands earlier. I have two keys, one opens the gate and the other opens the front door.

I open the front gate.

"What no thank you?" Calls the boy on the motorbike.

I turn to face him, "Thank you for your… _coercion_." I bow quickly, and with that I curtly turn and walk through the gate, have it close behind me, walk up the pathway, and through the front door, leaving my _escort_ at the front gate.

"I'm home." I call.

"Welcome home." My father greets me as he walks into the vestibule.

My father is a tall man. He is six foot, six inches tall. He skin tone is dark, a rich chocolate brown. His hair is copper blonde and he wears it slicked back. He has pale, icy-blue eyes. My father dresses formal. He's wearing black pants and a white button-down shirt, as well as black socks and his black hose slippers. I hand him the coffee. I ask him about his day. He responds saying that nothing eventful happened. He asks me about mine and I tell him everything, from having a door slammed in my face, meeting, Rikku and Selphie (I left out busty babe and the blonde boy), and being taken home by the silver haired stranger.

"That's some day. I am a little unnerved by you being taken home by some creepy stranger." My father gives me a look that says that he is not happy about that last part.

"I know you are unhappy father but, you know me. If he tried something then I would have wailed on him, you know that." I reassure him.

He sighs still a little upset but, he smiles and tells me that he is just concerned for my safety.

"So tomorrow is the big day, eh?"

"Yep." I shift closer to him and place my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me.

"You're growing up so fast." His voice is soft and a little sad. I notice this, "It's alright father, I'll come to visit during school breaks." I lift my gaze to meet his and smile.

The academy is a boarding school with rooms for its students.

"It means more than that. Later you'll graduate and find a career, then you'll be buying a house, and living on your own, maybe with a loved one and have a family, then having kids… and you won't be my precious little girl anymore." Father looks at me with tender, loving eyes, he kisses my forehead.

"Of course I won't be your little girl anymore but, I'll always be your daughter, and… I'll always need you."

He laughs a little, "No you won't."

"I'll need your love." I snuggle closer and bury my face into his wide chest. I inhale his scent, pine and oak wood, with a hint of sweet maple. I love this scent, it's the scent of my father and it brings back so many memories. He squeezes me tight and I return the embrace. We stay like that for a while, cuddling on the couch, and then mother comes home.

I retell today's events and she seems more content than dad was when I told her about that stranger I rode home with some stranger. After dinner I take a shower and head off to bed anticipating tomorrow.

September 6th 8:00 p.m.

So today was a trip and a half. So many things happened and I met some interesting people. Tomorrow's the big day so I must rest up and be sharp, oh and leave a good impression. Hope I don't mess things up. Wish me luck.

Iruto. Goodnight.

**So how did you like this chapter? Like it? Love it? **

**Iruto is an original character, she belongs to me ^_^. Yes her character is tomboyish which leads to some… misunderstanding in the next chapter and some chapters after that. But she does have her feminine points, read to find out more. By the way Tifa's nickname "Busty Babe" I borrowed from Issun, a character from the video game Okami. It's a cool game. I haven't described Iruto's appearance yet, I shall do that in the next chapter. Oh, and the interludes with the time and date are Iruto's diary entries- see, feminine point. **

**Also don't worry it won't be a romance fic where she falls in love with 5 or 6 guys. It's mostly friendship, and the romance revolves around other characters. If the romance does involve Iruto I won't let it happen without some hilarity here and there. Yep, school won't be easy. Also watch out for some fluff. It's my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I'll try my best.**

**Featuring characters from various Final Fantasies, major to minor. So far I have watched video walkthroughs of FF's 6-10. Characters from 1-5 will make later appearances, I promise. (I don't want to look up bios because it spoils the story for me.) **

**Next chapter is First Impression, the most important thing for life in a new school especially a high class boarding school, but Iruto will make some major slip ups. Let the fun begin. Oooh, I can't wait, bye for now.**

**P.S. Please raise your hand if you thought Iruto was a boy in the beginning, please be honest, it's okay, because the text was well, gender suggestive, and suggested some, well, gayness, and the part with her father may have caused minor onfusion, sorry guys, okay, I'm out.**


	2. First Impressions

**Hey, I'm back and finally updating after receiving my FIRST FOLLOW. Yay ^_^! Yes, this is where the story truly begins and Iruto is beginning her first day at Dissidia Academy. What's the impression she sets for herself? Read and find out!**

**Oh, I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy and all other Final Fantasies, all rights to Square Enix! But Iruto is mine!**

There is hustle and bustle throughout the academy. The students are racing to their homerooms and sharing class schedules. A new school year has begun and there is much anxiety and excitement amongst the first years.

"Hey Yuffie!" Rikku calls to a girl with short dark hair.

Yuffie looks up from her schedule and smiles as her friend approaches.

"Hey, how's it going?" Yuffie asks.

"Great. Oh, I can't believe it! We're first years at Dissidia Academy!" Rikku is bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, I never thought that I'd make it." Yuffie does a three-sixty and checks out the school grounds.

Yuffie and Rikku along with hundreds of students are standing in a large quad. There are stone paths line with gorgeous flowers, trimmed hedges, and trees. There is a large fountain before the main building. The academy consists of a total of seven buildings: the main building is where most academic work takes place, a female dorm and a male dorm, a café, a sparring hall/ arena, a recreational building, and a grand salon used for parties or given to students as a privilege to use as they like. The entire campus is elegant and meticulously tended to. The entire campus is surrounded by an opulent marble wall.

"Look, it's Selphie. Hey, Selphie." Rikku waves her friend over and Selphie dashes up to them.

"Please, let me check you're schedules. Please. Please, please!" Selphie begs eyes wide and pleading. She immediately cheers up, "Yes! We're in the same homeroom, as well as recreation, and lunch hour!"

Selphie and Rikku join hand and jump for joy. Yuffie crosses her arms and gives a small laugh. "By the way", she starts, "Where is this Iruto character you brought up from last time we chatted?"

Rikku and Selphie stop bouncing, "That's right", Selphie begins, "Where is he?" Selphie turns to Rikku.

"I haven't seen him." Rikku shrugs her arms.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh man, oh man, I am so late, and it's my first day!" Iruto scrambles to put on her last articles of clothing.

"It's my first day at a new school since we moved here! Oh, how could I have over slept?" Iruto quickly puts on her left shoe and races downstairs into the kitchen.

"Iruto", her father looks up from reading the morning paper.

"I'm late!" she says grabbing a piece of toast and her bento box.

"Now, Iruto, calm down." Says her mother soothingly.

"Sorry mom but I'm late" Iruto is about to race out the door, and then her mother grabs her by the arms. "Not without a goodbye kiss." Iruto kisses both her parents goodbye and runs to the train station.

_If I'm fast I can catch the morning train._

**Back at the academy…**

"Look it's them!" All the chatter and commotion is halted by the arrival of DA's nine top students: Garland Nightshade, Mateus Palem aka 'The Emperor' by fans, Kurayami on Kumo (Cloud of Darkness), and Golbez Luna, Arbus Omtree aka (Exdeath), Kefka Palazzo, Sephiroth Monoan, Ultimecia Timcom, and Kuja Errat.

As the academy's top nine celebrity students saunter onto the school grounds there is quiet chatter among the other students. Compliments and rumors of the elite nine are transmitted rapidly among students.

When the nine students all make a break for there homerooms things calm down and everyone is back to chatting, walking to homeroom, and viewing schedules.

**On the train…**

"Come on, come on," Iruto glimpses at her wristwatch nervously. "I'm going to be late."

Finally the train stops moving and Iruto quickly makes her way out and bolts in the direction of the school.

_Three minutes_, Iruto glances at her watch again. _I won't make it._

Just then a familiar sound catches Iruto's attention. Iruto turns around and she recognizes the same exact motorcycle from yesterday and its driver.

"Need a lift?" The silver-haired rider offers.

Iruto has no time to contemplate; she won't make it in time for the first bell, let alone the second, by running to school on foot.

"Sure." She says without a second thought. She boards the motorcycle and hangs on tight.

The driver takes Iruto's nod of approval and speeds off towards the school.

"By the way", Iruto starts, "What's your name?"

"Kadaj." He responds. "Why so eager to know my name?" He smirks at her sudden friendliness. "You were so skeptical of me the last time we met."

"Because" Iruto says, "You didn't hit on me the last time we met.", Iruto smiles.

**At the Academy…**

Most of the students have made it to their homerooms and are either checking through their supplies or chatting away.

"Hey, did you hear," says a random student. "There is a student from Hinasia who's going to be attending this school."

"Yeah I heard that too." "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Don't know."

The bell rings and the teacher enters the classroom.

"Settle down everyone."

**At the front gate…**

"Finally we made it." Iruto quickly jumps off the bike as soon as they come to a stop.

"Thanks again." Iruto waves goodbye as she darts off to class.

Kadaj is joined by two others at the school gate.

"Who was that Kadaj, a friend of yours?" Says a man with long silver hair and bears a striking resemblance to Kadaj.

"No way." He scoffs.

"Isn't that the one big brother told us to keep an eye on." Another man with short silver hair speaks up.

"Yeah."

**In Class…**

"Alright now before we begin class I want to introduce you to a foreign student who will be joining us this school year. They should be arriving soon."

**Iruto's POV**

I make my way to the main office. The woman at the front desk tells me that they have been waiting for me. She pages my homeroom and tells the teacher, Mrs. Felt, that I will be down there in a few minutes. She gives me a hall pass so that way I can make it to class without being questioned by the disciplinary committee. I make it to homeroom with a bit of difficulty. The halls are tall and numerous, it makes a person dizzy. I knock gently on the door.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside.

I slowly turn the doorknob and enter the classroom. I walk until I reach the center of the whiteboard.

**Class' POV**

The class stared at the new student. He has bright hazel eyes and short, light brown hair with white highlights. His skin tone is a light brown, like coffee with milk, and his height about 5 foot 6 inches.

**Iruto's POV**

"Please introduce yourself", says Ms. Felt.

"My name is Wakahisa no Iruto. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My family and I recently moved here from Hinasia. I'm still trying to get the hang of things so please teach me the ropes of how things work around here." I smile warmly towards my classmates.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Selphie and Rikku waving at me. I spot an empty seat near them and walk to it. As I walk I receive stares and smiles from students; some of the girls blush. I take my seat and class officially begins.

**After Homeroom**

The bell rings after fifty-five minutes announcing the end of class. In that same moment I am ambushed by my new friends, Selphie, Rikku, and a girl named Yuffie.

"Where were you, we were looking all over for you?" Rikku puts her hands on her hips, pouting.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you that I was a foreign student."

She accepts my apology and cheers up again.

We all pull out our schedules and Selphie jumps for joy that we have Home Economics and Health together. Rikku and I have Business and Chemistry together. Yuffie and I have Physical Education and Marine Biology.

We agreed to meet up at the school café for lunch hour.

As we begun to leave a girl with curly, orange hair in twin pigtails approaches us. She waves and smiles politely, "Hello there, I'm Oerba Dia Vanille. Please call me, well, Vanille." She outstretches her hand in a handshake gesture.

I'm the first to take her hand. I give a light shake and introduce myself.

"I'm Iruto." I smile warmly to make her feel welcome. "It's a pleasure Iruto. Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku followed and introduced themselves. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Vanille tilted her head down some, putting her hands timidly behind her back, one knee slightly bent so her toes were coming into contact with the floor, her other leg was straight, and she slightly rocked left and right. "Well", her voice was softer than before. "I was wondering if…" she trailed off. I gave her a big smile and said, "Come on we were heading to our next classes. We'll meet up at the café during our lunch hour. May I see your schedule?" She handed it over to me. We had quite a few classes in common. World History, Mathematics, Biology, and Art class.

"What?! No fair! How come you and Iru have so many classes together?" Yuffie pouted, she had her hands on my shoulders looking over at the schedule.

"Well, I guess that's just how things are." I smile sheepishly.

The bell rang and we all proceed to our next classes. Yufie and I had Marine Bio. She literally dragged me away, pulling me by the arm and sticking her tongue out playfully at the other three. I looked back and made eye contact with Vanille who smiled warmly. I smiled back happy I had made another friend.

It's currently lunch hour and I'm sitting outside- despite the cool weather- with Yuffie, Rikku, Vanille, and Selphie. Yuffie, Selphie, and Vanille had made lunch themselves, while Rikku and I bought food for ourselves.

The school really is high class, just as people say. Not only is the campus beautiful, but the food is also high class. There were many foods I'd never seen nor tried. Best of all it looked, but most important, tasted delicious. My taste buds were singing in a wonderful harmony. I was eating a banana parfait.

The girls watched me as I eat because I was really enjoying myself.

"You look like you're having a great time.' Yuffie broke the table's silence. I looked up and grinned. "Why wouldn't I? I'm attending the school of my dreams, eating an amazing parfait, and I'm friends with you lovely ladies. Why wouldn't I be enjoying myself?" The group let out an 'aw' and I blushed slightly, turning my face so they couldn't see, to no avail.

Rikku, usually first to tease, put an arm around my shoulders and poked my left cheek playfully. "Aw, you're so sweet Iru." She says in a mocking tone. I blush deeper.

"I-I'm going to get some napkins." I stand up suddenly.

**Meanwhile …At a table not too far away**

Four male students are chatting at a table on the north side of the café's outdoor eating area.

"And so I was like 'your hair is like the magnificent mane of Prince Harileon' s noble Agicus' and she melted on the spot." Zidane boasted to his table companions.

"Wow, Zidane, you sure do have a way with the ladies", commented O.N.

"Yeah", agreed Tidus. "Hey do you think you could hook me up with one of those lines of yours? You see there's this girl" but he was cut off by Squall. "I can't believe girls will actually fall for you with that nonsense." He derided.

"Well," Zidane replied. "I had actually gotten that one out of one of my brother's books. He keeps a lot of those old romantic novels. Actually he keeps a lot of books, really."

"Doesn't he always tell you to stay away from his books?" O.N. inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm an expert when I comes to "borrowing"

"More like thieving." Squall countered. His side comment went ignored.

Zidane continued, "So breaking into his room and borrowing lines from books is no problem." He finished with a sense of pride.

Tidus and O.N. stared in awe, while Squall got up. "I'm going to get some napkins." An excuse he used to get away from his nonsensical "friends". Or at least that's how they regarded him. They had been together since they were kids, but Squall had always been distant. Yet, secretly, deep down, he cared for the silly bunch he called friends.

Squall made a beeline for the café, walking in a steady gait. He made a slight detour as Selphie stood and waved him over. Another one of his childhood "friends" At the same time Bartz ran over to the table where Zidane, O.N., and Tidus were all having fun. He asked for Squall and the group pointed over to where he was walking towards Selphie's table. He ran up at a blazing speed.

"I-I'm going to get some napkins." Iruto stood up and turned slightly.

Squall had almost reached them- just a few feet away. As he approached Bartz who was still running was a mere six inches from Squall, when he tripped, accidentally pushing Squall forward.

As Iruto finally turned around her lips met Squall's; the café's exterior was in an uproar, because as far as they knew Iruto was male.

She was a girl.

Students coming outside stopped and stared as both males shared a kiss. Some of the guys howled, for example Tidus and Zidane. Bartz and O.N. stared shocked as well as other guys. Some girls held both hands over their mouths, eyes wide, some cried out. As for Yufffie, Rikku, Selphie, and Vanille: Yuffie' mouth was agape shocked, same with Rikku, Selphie was in the middle of her waving gesture staring down at the two, and Vanille had an expression on her face that read she could not comprehend what had just happened.

By that time more students were staring and hollering, some girls crying, while Rinoa had just rounded the corner to catch a glimpse of the scene.

When their lips parted Iruto covered her mouth with both hands and started at Squall with her eyes wide. She looked, or "he" looked", to Squall like he was on the brink of tears. Iruto sped away like propelled lightning. She sped away to her dorm. On her way there she passed by Rinoa who noticed her slightly wet face.

Rinoa came to a realization.

Iruto was in her dorm room, curled up into a tight ball. Her knees were to her chest, her back to her door and she sobbed quietly.

**Iruto's POV**

I just sat there in a tiny ball, crying, but for what, my first kiss? No I cried because everyone thought that I was a boy and they had seen me kiss a guy. Worst of all, I ruined someone's reputation because the person I kissed was a guy. On the first day!

Everything was going so great, now it's all come crashing down in other ugly heap.

Why did the uniform company have to postpone my uniform? To compensate, they gave me a male uniform until it arrived. All that has done is cause trouble.

I sat there, melancholic. I didn't want to attend any more scheduled classes. I got up, about to walk over to the bedroom, when I heard I soft knock at the door.

_I don't want to speak to anyone. _I thought. I looked through the peep hole. I saw a girl. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a creamy white. She smiled and looked sincere.

Slowly I opened the door and poked my head out a little. I was embarrassed because my eyes were a little moist, red, and slightly puffy.

She extended her hand and introduced herself. "Hiya, I'm Rinoa." I slowly took her hand and gave it a light shake. "Shy aren't we? May I come in?" I looked down and hesitated, but I eventually gave in and let her come inside. She made herself at home and sat down upon the couch, gesturing for me to sit down with her.

She took my hands and said, "So, explain everything." It wasn't a command; it was more like an inquiry. I needed to get the situation off my chest and so I spilled everything to her. After I was done Rinoa shook her head and gave me an earnest look. Her face was full of compassion and her presence was comforting.

"Okay," she gives my hand a light pat, "Here's what we'll do."

To my dismay she tells me to attend the rest of my. I hang my head down a bob it up and down for a disheartened "yes". She pulls me out of my dorm and away to my next class that would be starting soon.

We reached World History. Rinoa admitted she had this class too and that she would sit with me and accompany me for the entire day.

Vanille ran up to me and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head, but my face told different. Rinoa introduced herself to Vanille and they became fast friends.

Class started and I sat with Rinoa and Vanille. Rinoa to my left, Vanille to my right, and I was at the center.

Class ended and I went through the rest of my day. Rinoa held my hand and Vanille tried to keep me upbeat with some casual chat. Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku found us. Yuffie and Rikku state that they will work to clear the whole incident. I shake my head to disapprove, but Rinoa gives my hand a squeeze and tells me to let them because they are my friends and they want to help. Selphie says that she will talk to Squall to explain everything (except for me being a girl because none of them- save for Rinoa- knew that). Rinoa says that she will talk to the company about speeding my uniforms delivery. She says her father is highly regarded war general, and that tasks like this were nothing.

_More like an insignificant use of your father's power. _I thought. _It's just a uniform. _But that was cause of my troubles so I told her do as she pleased.

They walked me to the female dormitory on the east side. Rinoa and I live closer together so she walked me to my room. She gave my hand one last squeeze and assured me that tomorrow things would be resolved. I nod, my face was still melancholic.

Out of nowhere I feel warmth against my left cheek. I realize that it's Rinoa kissing my cheek. Her lips are soft and warm, making pleasant contact with my face.

I stare puzzled at her antics. She tells me that her father told her sometimes in order to get over bad things, override them with good ones. Kissing Squall had been a bad memory so she decided to override it by kissing me on the cheek.

"Did it work?"

I nod affirmatively. The memory wasn't gone completely, but my thoughts were eased.

She smiled happily and bid me good day and told me to get some rest. "Tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow", I returned.

It's currently 4'o'clock. I change out of my uniform and into some more casual clothing. I dig through my suitcase that was delivered to my dorm this morning and pull out. Some gray, cotton leggings and an extra long, white cable knit sweater that had an inter-twining diamond pattern going down the center. I received little homework, but I finished it quickly and easily.

Its 5'o'one. I lay there on the couch and contemplate the day. My memories drifted over to that afternoon kiss with Squall but, then my memory flashed over to the one I received from Rinoa. I have to hand it to her overriding bad memories really works. I lay on my right side and lift my right hand up to touched where Rinoa had kissed me. It still felt warm. I was feeling tired from the day's events and began to drift off to sleep. A knock at the door brought me back and I sat up and walked over to the door.

I peeped through the peep hole and speak of the devil himself it was Squall.

**Author's Note: I say that's a very satisfying chapter for now. I've written a bit. So what do you think? Squall, the last person Iruto wants to see, has shown up outside of Iruto's door. Why is he here? To talk? Most likely. **

**Sorry if I made some things unclear, like the uniform biz or everyone thinking Iruto is a boy. I don't plan these chapters out, I write as it goes along /^_^. **

**Poor Iru, she was having the time of her life when all of a sudden things turn sour. Well, that's my entire fault. Heehee. **

**In the next chapter (a short one), Squall will confront Iruto about the kiss. And I the author will attempt to write some fluff. Wish both me and Iruto luck.**

**Bye.**


End file.
